


Du bist meine Welt

by tardy_fanfiction



Category: Tardy
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardy_fanfiction/pseuds/tardy_fanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hier schon mal der One Shot :) <br/>Bin gespannt, ob hier überhaupt jemand die Sachen liest :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Du bist meine Welt

**Author's Note:**

> Hier schon mal der One Shot :)   
> Bin gespannt, ob hier überhaupt jemand die Sachen liest :D

Sollte er es wirklich tun? Fragte sich Taddl, als er in den Laden ging. Er blickte sich unsicher um, viele der Gegenstände sprachen ihn nicht an. Eine der Verkäuferinnen des Ladens schien seinen unsicheren Blick zu bemerken, denn sie kam mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf ihn zu. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

Immer noch unsicher sah Taddl sie an. „Ich suche etwas Bestimmtes.“

„Für Ihre Freundin?“ Fragte die Verkäuferin und führte ihn vorbei zu einer Theke, auf der verschiedene Sachen ausgelegt waren.

Taddl schüttelte seinen Kopf „Meinen Freund.“

Die Verkäuferin sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an, lächelte dann allerdings. „So etwas erlebe ich hier eher selten. Wie lange sind sie schon zusammen, wenn ich fragen darf?“

Taddl musste nicht lange überlegen. „Morgen sind wir 5 Jahre zusammen.“

„5 Jahre? Und jetzt wollen Sie ihm etwas Besonderes dafür schenken?“ Fragte die Verkäuferin und legte einige der Gegenstände, die auf der Theke lagen, weg. Dafür holte sie allerdings andere zum Vorschein.

Taddl nickte „Er ist mir einfach unglaublich wichtig und ich will, dass er das weiß. Deswegen ist mir der Preis auch relativ egal. Zwar sollte es auch nicht zu viel sein, aber ich muss nicht unbedingt darauf achten, dass es nicht zu teuer ist.“

Die Verkäuferin nickte verständnisvoll und legte noch einige Sachen zu der Sammlung auf die Theke. „Das wäre jetzt erst mal so das, was ich Ihnen vorschlagen würde. Ist irgendetwas dabei, was Ihnen gefällt?“

Taddl begutachtete die Stücke auf der Theke, musste allerdings den Kopf schütteln. Er konnte sich keines der Dinge an Ardy vorstellen.

Die Verkäuferin nickte, legte die Sachen in eine Schachtel und verschwand in den hinteren Teil des Ladens. Einige Minuten später kam sie wieder, diesmal mit einer anderen Ausbeute. 

Während Taddl sich jeden Gegenstand ansah, unterhielt er sich weiter mit der Verkäuferin. Diese schien sehr angetan zu sein, mehr von ihm und Ardy zu erfahren.

„Ich will nicht zu neugierig erscheinen, aber wie haben Sie und ihr Freund sich denn kennengelernt?“

Taddl sah die Verkäuferin lächelnd an. „Wissen Sie was Youtube ist?“

Die Verkäuferin nickte „Ja. Meine Tochter ist sehr begeistert davon und sieht sich immer verschiedene Videos an.“

„Durch Youtube habe ich meinen Freund kennengelernt. Er hatte einen Account auf Youtube und hat meinen gesehen und irgendwie haben wir uns dann näher kennengelernt, auch durch andere Youtuber. Anfangs war alles zwischen uns nur freundschaftlich; ich wusste zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal, dass ich schwul war. Irgendwann sind wir dann sogar zusammengezogen und da ist es dann irgendwann passiert….“, sagte Taddl und überlegte. 

„Ich glaub der Tag an dem wir zusammengekommen sind, war, als wir mit Freunden auf einer Europatour waren. Er und ich haben uns immer ein Zimmer zusammen geteilt und da sind wir uns dann immer näher gekommen und in…“ Taddl stockte und lachte leise. „In Paris ist es dann passiert. Die Stadt der Liebe hat uns zusammen gebracht.“

Die Verkäuferin lächelte und blickte auf die Sachen auf der Theke. „Ist etwas dabei?“

Taddl schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte entschuldigend. „Leider nicht.“

„Dann hole ich noch andere“, sagte die Verkäuferin und räumte die Sachen wieder in eine Schachtel. Während die Verkäuferin weg war, blickte Taddl sich um und sein Blick stockte.

Er hatte gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte. 

Er ging auf den Gegenstand zu und betrachtete ihn durch eine Glasscheibe. „Gefällt er Ihnen?“

Taddl drehte sich um und blickte in das Gesicht der lächelnden Verkäuferin. Er lächelte zurück und nickte. „Den nehm ich.“

Nickend holte die Verkäuferin einen Schlüssel aus ihrer Hosentasche, schloss die Glasscheibe auf und schob sie zur Seite. Vorsichtig befreite sie den Gegenstand von seinen Sicherungen und überreichte ihn an Taddl.

Dieser begutachtete ihn noch einmal aus der Nähe und nickte sicher. Er war perfekt!

Er und die Verkäuferin gingen zurück zu der Theke und die Verkäuferin holte ein Messgerät aus dieser. „Wissen Sie die Größe ihres Freundes?“ 

„Er müsste so ungefähr die Größe 59 haben.“

Die Verkäuferin nickte und passte den Gegenstand an. „Falls es doch nicht passen sollte, können Sie gerne nochmal wieder kommen und wir passen die Größe dann an.“

Taddl nickte und nachdem alles geändert wurde, packte die Verkäuferin alles ein und Taddl bezahlte.

Die Verkäuferin begleitete Taddl zur Tür und schüttelte seine Hand. „Dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Glück und hoffe, dass ihrem Freund das Geschenk gefallen wird.“

„Vielen Dank. Das hoffe ich auch“, meinte Taddl und lächelte der Verkäuferin zu.

Während sich Taddl auf den Weg nach Hause machte, klingelte plötzlich sein Handy. „Ja? Hallo?“

„Man Taddl! Wo bleibst du? Du hast gesagt, dass das Treffen mit Izzi nur eine Stunde dauert“, meldete sich Ardy.

Taddl grinste. Ardy war aber auch immer so ungeduldig. „Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause und bin in circa 20 Minuten da. Soll ich was zu Essen mitbringen?“ 

Ardy bejahte und nachdem sie noch ein paar Minuten telefonierten, beendete Taddl das Telefonat und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Lieblingsasiaten.

Abends, nachdem die beiden gegessen hatten und noch einen Film geguckt hatten, gingen sie ins Bett und Ardy guckte müde zu Taddl. „Was machen wir eigentlich morgen? Du hast irgendwas gesagt, dass du mit mir was unternehmen wolltest.“

Taddl nickte „Das wird aber nicht verraten.“

Unzufrieden sah Ardy Taddl an. „Du weißt, dass ich Überraschungen nicht mag. Kannst du’s mir nicht jetzt sagen?“

Lächelnd schüttelte Taddl den Kopf. „Sorry…aber ich werd dir nichts verraten.“

Mit einem Schnaufen verschränkte Ardy die Arme. 

Sanft drückte Taddl einen Kuss auf Ardy’s Lippen und Ardy’s Unzufriedenheit schien sich in Luft aufzulösen. Seufzend zog er Taddl näher zu sich ran und erwiderte den Kuss. Das er aber auch nie standhaft bleiben konnte.

Mit einem finalen Kuss machte Taddl das Licht aus und wünschte Ardy eine gute Nacht.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Taddl relativ früh auf, um noch ein paar letzte Absprachen zu halten. Dner und Simon, sowie Izzi würden ihm bei seiner heutigen Planung behilflich sein und die Location schon einmal vorbereiten.

Nachdem alles geregelt war, ging Taddl zurück in das Zimmer und legte sich neben Ardy. Am heutigen Tage waren sie nun 5 Jahre zusammen und es erschien ihm immer noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen, dass sie sich in ihrem Hotelzimmer in Paris geküsst hatten.

Während er in Gedanken versunken war, schien Ardy aufzuwachen, denn er guckte Taddl mit verschlafenen Augen an und seufzte müde. „Wie viel Uhr ist es?“ 

Taddl guckte auf die Uhr „10. Wird Zeit, dass du aufstehst, wenn du die Überraschung erleben willst.“

Sofort war Ardy wach und er setzte sich auf. „Worauf wartest du dann noch?“

~~~

Nachdem siezusammen eine warme Dusche genossen, sich angezogen und gefrühstückt hatten, machten sich Taddl und Ardy auf den Weg nach draußen. Vor der Wohnung stand Simon und wartete mit seinem Auto. Er öffnete die Tür, wie ein Chauffeur, und meinte lächelnd: „Einsteigen bitte!“

Den Tag über hatte Taddl einige Aktivitäten geplant und gegen Abend fuhr Simon ihn und Ardy zu einem Hotel. Ardy konnte dies allerdings nicht sehen, da seine Augen verbunden waren. „Sind wir bald da?“ Fragte er genervt.

Taddl lächelnde und griff nach Ardy’s Hand. „Gleich.“

5 Minuten später waren sie da und Taddl half Ardy aus dem Wagen. Er bedankte sich bei Simon für die Fahrerei und führte Ardy zum Eingang des Hotels. In der Lobby ging er zur Rezeption und redete mit der Frau, die dort stand. 

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

„Ich hatte etwas auf den Namen Tjarks gebucht“, sagte Taddl und versucht so wenig wie möglich zu verraten. Die Frau schien Bescheid zu wissen, denn sie nickte und überreichte Taddl einen Schlüssel. „Damit kommen sie nach oben.“

Taddl bedankte sich und führte Ardy zu den Fahrstühlen. Dort steckte er den Schlüssel rein, der es ihnen erlaubte auf das Dach des Hotels zu fahren. „Kann ich die Augenbinde nicht abnehmen?“ Beschwerte sich Ardy.

„Nein“, meinte Taddl und drückte Ardy einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Wir wollen doch die Überraschung nicht verderben.“

Sie kamen auf dem Dach an und wieder führte Taddl Ardy. Auf dem Dach war alles mit Kerzen gedeckt und in der Mitte stand ein Tisch, auf dem ebenfalls Kerzen standen, sowie Porzellangeschirr.

Mit klopfendem Herzen führte Taddl Ardy zu dem Tisch und ließ ihn kurz davor stehen, allerdings so, dass der Tisch neben ihm war. Wenn er die Augenbinde abnahm, sollte er als Erstes Taddl sehen. 

Nachdem er Ardy positioniert hatte, stellte er sich vor ihn, holte eine Schachtel aus der Hosentasche und ging auf ein Knie. Jetzt oder nie.

„Kann ich die Augenbinde jetzt endlich abnehmen Taddl? Ich will endlich sehen wo wir sind“, meinte Ardy ungeduldig.

„Du kannst sie abnehmen.“

Ardy griff nach dem Bandana, welches als Augenbinde diente und zog es sich von den Augen. Diese weiteten sich, als er Taddl vor sich Knien sah. „Was zum…?“

Taddl lächelte ihn nervös an. „Ardy….der Grund, weshalb wir heute hier sind, weißt du ja bereits. Wir sind jetzt nun seit 5 Jahren zusammen und ich liebe dich immer noch, als wären wir erst frisch zusammen. Wir hatten unsere Höhen und Tiefen, aber trotz alledem haben wir diese zusammen gemeistert und uns nicht unterkriegen lassen. Du bist das Beste, was mir jemals passiert ist und ich würde keinen Moment mit dir missen wollen. Deswegen frage ich dich hier und jetzt: Ardian Bora. Willst du mich heiraten?“ Er öffnete die Schachtel, in der sich ein wunderschöner Ring mit Gravur befand.

Ardy sah ihn geschockt an und nickte. „Ja…ja! Ja natürlich! Oh mein Gott. Ja!“

Überglücklich stand Taddl auf und holte den Ring aus der Schachtel. Mit leicht zitternden Händen steckte er ihn an Ardy’s Ringfinger, seine Hände waren auch am zittern. 

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Ardy auf den Ring und dann zu Taddl. „Ich liebe dich.“

Taddl zog Ardy in eine Umarmung und küsste ihn liebevoll. „Ich dich auch. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.“


End file.
